F a l l and F l y
by thecupcakeimp
Summary: There are twenty-five definitions of fall. Axel was always the sort of person who liked to fall. The sensation of losing control and trusting to gravity. Roxas- he never liked to fall. He didn't like to feel helpless. In fact, he hated it. For 8/13/09


**F a l l.**

–_**verb (used without object) **_

_**1.**_

_**to drop or descend under the force of gravity, as to a lower place through loss or lack of support.**_

Axel was one of those people that liked to fall.

The sensation of losing control and trusting to gravity.

Sometimes he would jump from the top of skyscrapers in the World that Never Was, and open a portal in the ground below. At the last second. And arrive in his room, splayed out on his bed, grinning, peridot and emerald facets in his eyes shimmering.

That rush- it was like feeling.

He could swear he could feel when he was falling like that.

_**2. to come or drop down suddenly to a lower position, esp. to leave a standing or erect position suddenly, whether voluntarily or not.**_

There was only one time, however, that Axel fell to his knees. The day he arrived in the Organization.

He had never fit in.

Never adjusted.

That day was the day he vowed to rebel. To rebel always. Never-ending.

That was the day, that when he refused to join, Xaldin had beaten him down until he fell to his knees and was dragged into the Castle, silent, glaring, hating- trying to hate, but feeling nothing.

_**3. to become less or lower; become of a lower level, degree, amount, quality, value, number, etc.; decline:**_

Nobodies were fallen Somebodies. They had fallen. They were less than Something. They were Nothing.

Axel always hated that description- he knew that there was only one difference between him and a Someone. But he had always felt too much, even in life.

_**4. to subside or abate.**_

Once Roxas arrived, Axel never fell back. It wasn't that he got some new fire that drove him onward- he just stopped stopping. And started acting.

Axel truly became VIII.

But he never stopped rebelling.

He never fell back.

_**5. extend downward; hang down.**_

When Axel met Roxas, they were assigned a mission together. The boy's hair kept falling into his eyes, and he never moved it. He was quiet. Axel rolled his eyes, and immediately marked the kid off of his list of interesting people.

A stupid move, really.

_**6. to become lowered or directed downward, as the eyes.**_

Roxas' eyes usually fell when he talked to people.

But there was a time, about a week after that fated mission together, that he looked Axel right in the eyes.

"Shut the _hell_ up, Axel," he spat, and walked away.

That was the last time Axel called him useless. He'd gotten a reaction. The kid was interesting, now.

_**7. to become lower in pitch or volume.**_

Axel smiled, his voice falling to a softer tone than usual.

"Heh, and I thought we were gonna be friends," he said, and then smirked. Roxas was angry at him again, had him shoved against the wall, punched him, and left.

Damn kid was lucky and he didn't even know how lucky he was. He had a 'next life'.

But this- this was Axel's last chance.

**8. to succumb to temptation or sin, esp. to become unchaste or to lose one's innocence.**

Once they fell together the first time, it didn't take long after that. They had fallen, fallen to a new level of desperation to feel.

It never took long before they wished they could hear their hearts beating faster, and feel what they were supposed to. However, no matter how loud they screamed, no matter how much they thrashed and bit and fought and scratched and l o v e d , it was pointless.

And they knew it was.

And each time, they fell further.

**9. to lose status, dignity, position, character, etc.**

Axel had truly fallen to the level of a traitor. His non-existence (existence?) was nothing but one long descent (ascent to nothing?).

The other members sneered at him, made smart remarks, but he still carried out his orders, didn't he? Oh yes. But still, behind their backs, he was waiting.

**10. to succumb to attack.**

Axel didn't like to see worlds fall to Heartless. He honestly didn't like to hear the screams of people as their hearts were taken- because he knew that there would be a Keyblade going there soon. And with each swing, each heart released, that meant the Organization was reaching its goal.

**11. to be overthrown, as a government.**

"A-Axel why are you doing this?" the blond-haired boy with half-lidded sapphire eyes asked.

"Doing what?" Axel asked as he licked up a pale, soft, vulnerable throat.

"Causing the Organization to fall."

Axel pauses and leans up so he can watch Roxas' eyes as he thinks.

"Because it needs to. It was never supposed to be here in the first place," he said and leaned down to kiss him, and Roxas bit at his lip, tugging at his flame red hair.

**12. to drop down wounded or dead, esp. to be slain.**

There were fallen members now. Castle Oblivion was going precisely how Axel wanted it to- and he was turning it into a complete fiasco for the entire Organization.

For Roxas.

He wanted Roxas back.

In order for that to happen- more needed to fall.

**13. to pass into some physical, mental, or emotional condition.**

Ever since Roxas fell asleep, Axel stood on the top of a skyscraper each night.

The only reason he didn't jump, for real, was for the blonde. Who knew if he would wake or not?

**14. to envelop or come as if by dropping, as stillness or night.**

Sometimes Axel wondered if Roxas missed his arms falling around him. Sometimes Axel wondered if he even knew. Sometimes Axel felt like screaming.

**15. to issue forth.**

"Roxas! All right, fight fight fight!" The words fell so easily from his lips. He watched confusion fill the blonde's face. He wasn't acting right. The Roxas he knew would have held up his Keyblade and told him to quit being such an ass. But _this_ Roxas was silent.

Demyx had told him not to come. He should have listened to the heartbroken musician. Demyx knew loss too- Zexion was gone. And instead of pleasant melodies, the halls were silent.

Axel knew that silence did not bode well for anything.

He could only hope that Roxas would see.

**16. to come by lot or chance.**

Sora just fell into his hands. It was strange, to see such a different version of Roxas- no, it was- he stopped his thoughts there. Axel knew that Roxas would hate being compared to Sora more than anything else.

**17. to come by chance into a particular position.**

Everything just kept falling into place. One by one the Organization lost its members. And each one that was lost Axel was one step closer to Roxas. He had to find him. Where had he gone? What lies had he been fed?

Who-

Who was he now?

Axel stared out at the skyline, his cloak getting whipped by the wind.

The moonlight was desecrated.

**18. to come to pass, occur, or become at a certain time.**

When Axel stood at the top of the clock tower, the hour fell at seven. It was sunset. It was pretty.

He couldn't eat his sea-salt ice cream.

He couldn't get past the tears he was choking back.

Nobodies shouldn't be able to cry.

And- and still he did. Hating every second of it.

**19. to come by right**

Just as the Keyblade fell to Sora, the curse came with it. The curse of never just _living_. You had to live for a reason. You had to let fate pull you along on puppet strings.

Axel wished Roxas would fight them more than he did- the boy thought he was, but was he? No. He was getting dragged along. And soon- too fucking soon, there was only going to be a Sora.

**21. to be naturally divisible**

You were supposed to see the story fall into three parts. Axel knew it too well- but the fact that Sora didn't even know about a third of his journey was admittedly… stupid.

If Naminé had screwed with Sora's head, didn't that mean that something had been screwed with in… in Roxas' head?

Who was that kid?

Who was it that Axel- Axel loved?

**22. to lose animation; appear disappointed, as the face.**

Axel's smirk fell the next time he saw Sora. It had been forced for a while now. He knew that Demyx had been sent to fight Sora- the poor water user was virtually useless, particularly without Zexion. Now Axel had no one in the Organization.

He wanted to watch it burn.

So he pointed out their leader.

X-E-M-N-A-S.

Figure it out, Sora. Figure it out fast.

**23. to slope or extend in a downward direction.**

Axel watched the sunset from the top of Sunset Hill, the grass gently falling down to create the enchanting spot.

Why couldn't he leave?

It was all the memories.

Roxas- Roxas must have been here at some point. Right?

So he flopped out on the ground, and dreamed he wasn't alone.

**24. to be directed, as light, sight, etc., on something.**

As soon as Axel's sight fell on Sora in that place, he knew he had to do it. If he saved Sora, he saved Roxas. At this rate, they were both gone. The stupid Nobodies were just continuing to come.

So he threw himself into the battle, eager to see those blue eyes light up.

And when they did, he saw Roxas smile.

**25. to collapse, as through weakness, damage, poor construction, or the like; topple or sink.**

When the fires died down and Axel fell to the ground, he was smiling weakly. But painfully.

_Axel you idiot…_

He could hear the words.

"You're… fading away…" Sora said softly, kneeling at his side.

No shit, Sherlock. When did you get so clever?

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack," _to save the one you would give a chance at a heart up for, _"You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings, right? Anyway, I digress. Go. Find Kairi…" he paused for a moment, "Oh, I almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her." _Not too sorry, she was stubborn and noisy- the opposite of nice, quiet Naminé._

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," Sora said, as always, optimistic, despite the sadness deep within his sapphire eyes.

"I think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, y'know? Haven't got one," Axel said and laughed weakly. _I'll never have one. Not like you. It's funny though. Why are you so sad? Is it him? Or… are you really as good of a person as they say you are?_

"Axel… what were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

Now that was a Roxas question, though there would have been (venomous) sarcasm with each word.

"I wanted to see Roxas," he said, and Sora looked surprised, "He… was the only one I liked… He… made me feel like I had a heart…" _He made me __**feel**__, he made me love, he made me cry, he made me smile. _"It's kind of funny… you make me feel… the same… now go!" _Almost. So close. Wish there could have been a last embrace, something tactile to cling to as the darkness came. _"Kairi's in the castle dungeon!"

_Take them down. SoraRoxas._

Axel held up his hand and opened a portal.

"Axel…" Sora said softly, and the fire-user could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Roxas.

The next life.

Such a stupid lie.

There wouldn't be anyone waiting.

No grand fall from a skyscraper.

Just a descent into nothing.

Without a last goodbye. Without a last apology. Without anything at all.

Nothing.

Oblivion.

It sounded better than here.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!!! A lovely day, if I do say so. Long time no see. D: I would have posted more over the summer, but ended up having a much busier time than I forsaw. o.o I am so. So sorry. Anyway, hope you liked this- probably my first serious Akuroku fic. I've written a few, but none like this. The style was fun to experiment with too. Well, goodnight lovelies! ^_______^ Hope you have a good day. PS: Reviews are nice... you know... if you review me, I'll love you foreverrrr.


End file.
